


it’s a give and take, so take your time, take me under

by rocketsfindplanets



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketsfindplanets/pseuds/rocketsfindplanets
Summary: “Look how good Mitch is being,” Freddie hummed, running a soothing hand up and down his back as he fingered himself, punching out little moans with each thrust. “Maybe if you could be good, you’d be up here instead, sometimes.”





	it’s a give and take, so take your time, take me under

**Author's Note:**

> title from Dante’s Creek by THEY. (aka the song i happened to have on when i posted this)

“Did I say you could touch yourself?”

Auston looked up with wide eyes at the sound of Freddie’s voice, swallowing hard. He shook his head slightly, let his hand drop down to his thigh. His cock bobbed against his torso, so fucking hard, and he groaned, unable to help it.

“Move for a sec, Mitch,” Freddie said, gently pushing the boy off of his cock. He got off of the bed and walked over to where Auston was sitting, on a chair in the corner of the room, watching. “Auston, what do you say?”

“I’m sorry, daddy.” He squeezed his eyes shut, not sure that he could handle looking Freddie in the eyes. He felt a hand on his chin, though— God, Freddie’s hands were so big— forcing him to look up, and he knew better than to still keep his eyes shut.

“Hm.” Freddie looked him in the eyes, and Auston couldn’t read him. “I don’t think you are.”

He moved his hand down to wrap it around Auston, stroke him once or twice, and Auston groaned, bucking his hips up toward the pressure. Freddie _tsk_ ed and Auston whined.

“Mitch, can you go grab me the rope that’s by the bed?” Freddie asked, and Auston just shook his head.

“Fuck, please, no, daddy, you don’t have to…”

Freddie laughed, running the same hand through Auston’s hair. He was too far gone to even begin to think about the precum that he probably just got in it.

Mitch came over with the rope and held it out for Freddie, then, looking at Auston with a bit of a smirk. He was still fucking dressed, and his lips were puffy where they’d been stretched around Freddie’s cock. Auston felt a pang of jealousy. He wanted to be there, on the bed with Freddie, not getting tied up because he didn’t know how to listen.

He struggled a bit as Freddie forced his hands behind his back and his wrists together, so that he could stop him from touching. He mostly did it just because of pride; they all knew how much Auston wanted this. How much he needed this.

“Better, don’t you think?” And then Freddie had the audacity to kiss him on the forehead, feigning sweetness, and Auston groaned, trying to arch into the touch. Freddie tied his legs to the chair after that, too, and any chance of relieving the ache in his cock was lost, he knew. Just how Freddie wanted him, he knew.

“Mitch?” he whimpered, as if he was any more likely to help.

Mitch just smiled and shook his head, following Freddie back to the bed like a loyal dog, getting back between his legs in no time at all. “Sorry, Aus,” he said, and Auston knew it was hopeless.

“Mitch, baby? What do you think about getting yourself ready for me, huh?”

Auston whined at the question while Mitch nodded, desperate, taking the lube from Freddie. All Auston could do was watch as he scrambled out of his clothes, and then as he poured it out onto and got started on fingering himself. Mitch let out the most obnoxious moans, and as sure as he was that it was just meant to get to him… well, it worked.

He wanted so badly to be opening himself for Freddie, to get to taste Freddie, and feel Freddie. “Daddy, please,” he heard himself saying, and Freddie’s lips turned up into something halfway reminiscent of a smile.

“Look how good Mitch is being,” Freddie hummed, running a soothing hand up and down his back as he fingered himself, punching out little moans with each thrust. (Auston wanted to feel Freddie’s hand on him, so, so badly.) “Maybe if you could be good, you’d be up here instead, sometimes.”

Auston bit hard as his bottom lip, hips making little circles up into the air, trying to get some friction from something, anything. The way Freddie was talking to him was so fucking hot, and so was Mitch fingering himself so unabashedly, and he was pretty sure that if he didn’t get any sort of relief soon, he was going to start crying.

“Daddy, fuck, I can be good, please just let me touch myself, or you touch me, anything…”

Freddie sighed, slowly drawing his hand away from Mitch. He looked so hard, but he was still calm and composed as ever as he stood and made his way over to his closet. “What am I going to do with you, Auston?” he asked with a sigh, pulling out a few things.

Auston couldn’t turn enough to really watch, but he saw the gag in Freddie’s left hand almost immediately. He set the rest of the stuff down, but didn’t hesitate to carefully put the gag onto Auston, pushing the ball into his mouth and making sure the strap didn’t get caught up in his hair. This time, Auston didn’t make any effort to resist.

He was rewarded with a stroke of his cock, slow and dragging, and he practically sobbed around the gag, hips canting up as much as possible into the friction that was already being pulled away.

“Now,” Freddie said, grabbing what he had put down before, “since you wanted something touching you so badly…”

When Auston saw the cock ring, he started to shake his head immediately, begging around the gag as well as he could. His face was red, and he was desperate, needing anything but that.

And then he felt a slap to his face, not enough to hurt but enough to sting, and he stopped. “You asked for this.” Auston wanted to say no, he really didn’t, but Freddie was already getting the cock ring on around his hard cock, taking a moment to make sure it was on right. “What do you think, Mitch? Should I turn on the vibrations on Auston’s cock ring?”

Auston looked back over at Mitch, finally. He was sprawled out across the bed, fingering himself slowly, lazily, more because he wanted to than to get himself ready. He was getting off on this, on watching Freddie treat Auston this way, and wasn’t that a thought. “I think you should, Fred,” he said, and his voice was breathy, fucked out, and Freddie hadn’t even gotten inside of him yet.

Like nothing, then, Freddie listened, and a cry was torn from Auston, muffled by the gag. Freddie took the opportunity to get a firm hand on Auston, stroking him like he was trying to get him off.

Auston practically screamed, torn between wanting more and wanting less. It hurt, the pleasure was too much on his already hard cock, and _fuck_ , the cock ring vibrating was the same, was more, was worse. He just wanted to come, and he tried to form the words to say as much, but they wouldn’t come.

Freddie laughed, pulling his hand away. “Isn’t this what you wanted, Aus? Don’t you want me to touch you?” Auston still nodded, and Freddie chuckled again.

“Don’t worry, we won’t forget about you,” Freddie promised, turning away to join Mitch on the bed once more.

Auston kept watching, after that, but it felt so painfully far away. He watched Freddie lube himself up, he heard Mitch moan as he pushed in.

Freddie was so big, and he knew it. He knew exactly how Mitch felt, head tossed back in pleasure as Freddie pounded into him, not slowing down or giving him a break.

The cock ring kept buzzing around Auston, and it was hard to feel much beyond that. He didn’t think he’d ever been this hard before; he’d already been there before, and this certainly wasn’t helping. He could feel his body on the edge of an orgasm, the ring stopping him from tipping over that edge. He was begging again, words slurred by the gag, but he didn’t stop, needing Freddie more than anything.

“Come on Mitch, come on me, baby,” Freddie was saying, and Mitch’s moans were picking up, too, recognisably close to orgasm. He recognised it when Mitch did come, too, so loud.

Mitch kept lazily stroking his spent cock as Freddie continued to fuck him, and Auston could feel tears finally dotting the corners of his eyes.

Freddie came inside of Mitch soon after, nothing but Mitch’s name on his lips. No matter how many times Auston watched it, he was pretty sure there was nothing more beautiful. (He could have enjoyed it more if he had already come, too, perhaps, but he couldn’t have everything.)

Freddie and Mitch stayed together on the bed too long, tangled together, Freddie pressing lazy kisses all over his body. All Auston could do was whine and cry and watch, hyper-aware of how they were ignoring him, letting him struggle and thrash against his bonds.

Eventually Freddie sighed, looking over at Auston. He leaned in close and whispered something to Mitch, who nodded. After a few more long moments, Mitch pulled off of Freddie, walking over to Auston.

“How about we get this off of you?” Mitch said, so soft, so different from how Freddie spoke to him. His nimble fingers turned off the cock ring then took it off, and before Auston knew what was happening, Mitch was straddling him and sinking down onto his hard cock.

Auston was saying thank you but the words were lost so he stopped trying, throwing his head back against the chair as he shook with pleasure. Mitch was already all loose and opened up from Freddie, and fuck, Auston could feel Freddie’s come on his cock, and it was all so much.

Mitch riding him got him there embarrassingly quick, but Auston couldn’t even bring himself to care. And then, fuck, Mitch suddenly stopped moving, and Auston choked on a breath, trying to thrust his hips up to continue. Please, please, please, he tried to say.

He glanced up through his tears at Freddie, who was just watching, his eyes not leaving Auston. He looked at him like he was prey, he thought, and he also thought that maybe that would be okay, if it meant he finally got a fucking orgasm.

Mitch took his sweet time getting started again, though, slowly rolling his hips like they had all day. “Gonna let you come now, okay Aus? I promise.”

It didn’t take long this time, either. Mitch was so warm and wet around him, he felt so fucking good. Mitch didn’t stop moving when Auston came, either, riding him through it until Auston felt like he was going to pass out.

When Mitch got up, Auston whimpered, but then he finally, blessedly, undid the strap on the gag, and pulled it off to sit over with the cock ring. Auston still didn’t speak, mostly because he wasn’t sure what to say.

Freddie stood, pausing to capture Mitch’s lips in a gentle kiss, right in front of his face. “You wanna go lie down, baby? You did so good.”

Auston watched Mitch go to the bed, then shifted his focus to Freddie, who was now just looking down at him. He still couldn’t read him, he never could. “Daddy,” he said, soft. “Can you please untie me?”

That got a sigh from Freddie, and then a nod. Freddie was quiet as he undid the knots, hands gentle against Auston. “Was that good?” he asked, words gentle toward him for the first time that night.

“Yeah,” Auston promised. “So good, daddy.”

The moniker brought a smile to Freddie’s lips as he brought him over to the bed, helping him lie down. He felt like a mess, tears and spit on his face, a bit of come still on his cock, and sweat everywhere, surely.

He cuddled up onto one of Freddie’s sides immediately, and he felt Mitch nearby, too, and he closed his eyes, sure that there was nothing better. “So tired,” he mumbled.

“I know. Go to sleep, Aus.”

“Mm, maybe.” He sighed, shivering as Mitch pressed up against his back, draping a lazy arm over him. “Will you fuck me next time, daddy?”

Freddie pressed a kiss to his forehead, letting his lips linger against the skin there. “Maybe, if you’re good.”

He pouted. “Mitch never has to be good for you to fuck him.”

“I’m always good,” Mitch was quick to object, and Auston rolled his eyes. With more energy, he would argue, but for then he just let it slide, knowing that he was so lucky to have the two of them.

“Uh huh. Love you both, even if you always team up against me.”

“ _Auston_. Sleep now, argue with Mitch later.”

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> everything that happens here in consensual.. i wrote this hella quick so sorry if it sucks lol
> 
> pls read pkds fic, as always lmao.. hmu here or on tumblr @ tylerparsons with anything !! <3


End file.
